Poudlard party !
by Bubamara
Summary: Qui a dit que la Toussaint était la fête des revenants ? Quelque chose se trame dans les couloirs de l'antique château...


**Je n'aime pas vraiment les histoires closes avec une fin trop abrupte. C'est d'ailleurs surement la raison de ma présence sur ce site. Alors un OS qui laisse un certain angle ouvert à l'imagination...**

En ce premier novembre, il régnait une atmosphère lugubre dans le château. Le jour de la Toussaint n'était pas particulièrement apprécié des élèves. Tous les fantômes de Poudlard étaient de sortie, attirant des défunts amis pour des retrouvailles funèbres. Résultat : la fameuse école de magie se transformait en nid de revenants.

Poudlard, ce lieu déjà étrange en soi, grouillait de bruissements, cliquetis, grincements encore plus effrayants qu'à l'ordinaire. Les élèves se déplaçaient par bandes, s'attendant en permanence à être traversés par des spectres aux mutilations fatales. Les fantômes répandaient sur leur passage tremblements et sueurs froides.

C'est dans cette atmosphère macabre que se terminait cette longue, longue première journée de novembre. Enfin, presque. Les étudiants étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Le dîner de Toussaint était toujours particulièrement silencieux... Se disait le professeur Macgonagall.

Minerva Macgonagall, professeur de Métamorphose et directrice-adjointe, observait d'un air blasé les mines déconfites de certains première année. Les deuxièmes années ne faisaient pas plus les fiers, d'ailleurs. Par contre, il régnait chez les plus vieux une effervescence inhabituelle. Toute maison confondue, en bout de tables, leurs piaillements excités troublaient la morosité coutumière.

Elle tourna la tête, voulant faire part de ses soupçons à cette chère Pomona Chourave. Seulement, celle-ci était exceptionnellement placée à une extrémité de la table des professeurs, suite à un retard dû au dessèchement d'une Népenthes royale. Spécimen rare, s'était-elle excusé en pestant contre un de ces stupides fantômes étrangers, narcoleptique qui s'était endormis sur le bulbe.

Elle était donc éloignée de Macgonagall. Et sur la ligne de mire... Le professeur Rogue, qui surprit le regard de MacGonagall, le prenant pour lui. Il la fusilla de ses yeux froids. Toujours aussi taciturne... Piquée au vif, Minerva Macgonagall se détourna avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Raide, la tête haute faisant frémir son chignon trop serré, elle émit un petit "humpf" dédaigneux. Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

Le professeur antipathique avait sans le vouloir couvert un plan finement concocté. Car plan il y avait !

--------------------------------------------------------------------

De sa place, à la table des Griffondors, Hermione vit les Serpentards se lever. Ils avaient finis leur dîner les premiers. Il lui tardait que ses compagnons fassent de même... Elle ne tenait plus en place, tant elle était impatiente. Les Serpentards longèrent leur table et elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Il lui jeta un clin d'oeil, à la fois agaçant (il était si sûr de lui !) et excitant.

Car cette soirée était la leur...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dîner avait pris fin. Tous ses camarades se préparaient encore dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione se précipita vers le septième étage. Elle sortait de la tour Gryffondor, enroulée dans sa cape, évitant les locataires mortuaires du château.

Une porte était apparue face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Malefoy avait donc achevé leur oeuvre. La salle sur demande était prête !

La jeune fille poussa la poignée. Une grande pièce se présentait à elle. Au beau milieu, une plate-forme. Sur les côtés, des tables de victuailles et... De boissons. D'ailleurs Harry et Ginny fignolaient la préparation avec Dobby. Elle salua ses amis, quitta sa cape. Puis, le long des murs, des chaises, des banquettes... Il y avait même une mezzanine qui donnait sur des dortoirs dans lesquels ils s'affaleraient pêle-mêle, épuisés au petit matin.

Les élèves se pointeraient dans une heure. Tout était au point, l'information de l'heure et du lieu du rendez-vous était passée. Le côté confidentiel de la salle sur demande allait en prendre un coup mais... Ca en vaudrait la peine !

Un thème : en noir et blanc. Hermione portait une petite robe blanche et s'était fait une tresse entremelée de rubans. Elle était plutôt fière du résultat. Ginny arborait du blanc aussi, accordée avec Harry.

La Toussaint, quoi de plus judicieux ? Personne ne sortait ce soir-là, peu de surveillance. Un vrai parcours du combattant, totalement effrayant dans l'obscurité pour les élèves qui tenteraient le déplacement jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Les Gryffondors seraient avantagés, peut-être... Mais cette fête était placée sous le signe de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Rien de tel qu'un peu de frisson avant de se laisser-aller et délirer !

Hermione jubilait. C'était leur fête à Malefoy et elle... Cette idée leur était venue le jour où elle l'avait emmené pour la première fois dans la salle sur demande. Hermione rougit à ce souvenir. En même temps, il en fallait peu, tant elle se sentait gonflée d'adrénaline !

Il y avait déjà un peu de musique. La plate-forme se divisait en deux espaces : un pour le DJ et un autre permettant à deux-trois danseurs de gigoter. Les spots faisaient déjà clignoter toute la salle..

Malefoy avait dit qu'il se chargeait du DJ. Elle éclata de rire quand celui-ci en question se tourna vers elle :

- Blaise, je rêve ! T'es incroyable !

Il portait une perruque noire afro et un costume blanc funky à pattes d'eph ouvert sur le torse. A côté de lui, sur la plate-forme de danse, se tenait une jeune fille en robe noire constituée de paillettes.

Surgissant de derrière la plate-forme, Malefoy apparut. Il était en noir... Pour faire dans l'original... Et canon, dans sa chemise, il fallait s'y attendre.

Hermione était si enthousiaste qu'elle ne pût s'en empêcher. Elle courut lui sauter dans les bras. Ca le fit rire. Elle adorait ça. Le garçon la considéra, puis lâcha :

- Tu sais que les rats-de-bibliothèque ne portent rien d'aussi sexy ?

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se désintéresser de lui.

- C'est parfait ! Décréta-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

- Je te présente Lucy, dit alors Drago en s'approchant de la brune inconnue sur la piste. Une reine de la nuit, une vraie pro sur une piste de dance. Je t'assure qu'avec ces deux-là pour chauffer la salle, on aura une ambiance d'enfer !

- Oh ! S'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front. Je n'y ai pas pensé ! C'est Neville qui danse comme un maître, j'aurais dû l'appeler !

- Londubat ? Fit Lucy, en regardant Hermione, sceptique et un peu anxieuse aussi, il faut l'avouer.

- Je te promets que tu auras changé d'avis après cette soirée, la défia la jeune fille en la pointant du doigt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fête battait son plein. Enfin, c'était peu dire, une vraie réussite ! Les sixième et septième années avaient répondu à l'appel. L'alcool aidant, la piste était pleine, l'ambiance endiablée.

Lucy et Neville bluffaient l'assistance, qui en profitait pour faire une pause. Hermione riait aux éclats devant leurs prouesses en battant des mains aux côtés de Ginny et d'autres filles. Drago se sentait heureux à la voir. Sortir avec elle n'avait pas été facile (et c'était un euphémisme), mais il était fier d'y être parvenu.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, l'enlaça par derrière. Il l'embrassa un peu dans le cou. Quelques regards les suivaient. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup affichés. Ils détestaient tous deux l'ostentation. Et, seuls, ils savaient se montrer démonstratifs... Hermione se retourna alors dans ses bras, passa les mains derière sa nuque avant de l'embrasser. Drago sourit en entendant des sifflets. Puis elle fixa à nouveau son attention sur les danseurs et ils les observèrent en riant, enlacés.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise jonglait entre musique sorcière et moldue. Griffondors et Serpentards dansaient ensembles, ce qui ajoutait encore au délire ambiant.

Drago était plutôt satisfait de lui. Une fois de plus. Il avait d'assez bons souvenirs de la dernière fête, et là, en reconnaissant le morceau, il n'avait pû s'en empêcher ! Il descendait donc de la plate-forme sur laquelle il s'était élancé pour effectuer une Macarena tout à fait professionnelle ! Certains n'en pouvaient plus de rire. En même temps, il avait eut un prof très compétent, plutôt sensuel, le mérite ne lui revenait pas entièrement...

Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui l'observait, admirative et hilare, et le DJ enchainait : "Alexandrie... Ha !"

Chacun montait sur la plate-forme selon les envies et les degrés d'alcoolémie. Mythique.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione et Drago discutaient avec des amis dans un coin. La jeune fille était assise sur une table, en hauteur par rapport à Drago... Quand la voix chaude de Blaise couvrit la musique :

"Mesdames et Monsieur, je vous demande d'applaudir Harry Potter, le Survivant en personne, qui veut passer un message !"

Il y eut des vivats. Hermione ferma les yeux, pleine d'appréhension : son meilleur ami était un peu plus que pompette.

" Je voudrais porter en gryffon... Heu..."

On entendait Blaise derrière s'exclamer :

" Triomphe, Potter, triomphe !"

"Je voudrais porter en triomphe..."

Pff, porter en triomphe... N'importe quoi Harry ! Se dit Hermione.

'"... Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy..."

Il fut coupé par les acclamations.

"Qui ont organisé cette formidable teuf !"

Les cris s'élevèrent de la salle. Hermione se sentait mal. Drago, lui, sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds pour lever les bras, envoyer des baisers à la foule et faire des courbettes... Il s'approcha d'Hermione :

- Allez, Granger, montes sur mes épaules !

- Non mais ça va pas ? T'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Fais le Malefoy, tu vas voir, c'est facile !

Il la souleva et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. Elle se pencha à son oreille :

- Je me la pètes, c'est ça ?

- T'as tout compris !

Ils atteignirent la plate-forme. Hermione se saisit du micro :

- Un grand merci au grand... Magnifique... Fantastique... Stratosphérique DJ Bibi ! (1)

La foule était en délire et Drago lui subtilisa alors l'objet :

- Et une tonne d'applaudissement à Lucy et Londubat, génies du dancefloor !... Et au début d'une grande romance, n'est-ce pas Lucy ? Londubat, t'as un ticket !

Hermione s'exaspérait à côté :

- Malefoy !

- Si t'as besoin de conseils pour emballer, Londubat... Je parle, Granger !

- Malefoy, rends-moi ce micro !

- Un grand merci à nous-même encore une fois !

Les rires et les hourras se mêlaient dans la salle... Hermione réussit enfin à récupérer le micro :

- D'ailleurs, comme c'est notre moment de gloire, je demande un slow à DJ Bibi, au nom de toutes les filles de la salle !

Des ouis aigus retentirent et Hermione saisit la main de Drago pour prendre place sur la piste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux surprenants tourtereaux profitaient donc de ce slow. Drago embrassa brièvement Hermione et resserra ses bras autours d'elle. La demoiselle se blottit un peu plus.

- Quand on pense à notre premier slow... Fit-il la réflexion.

Elle sourit.

- Oui... Plutôt tendu.

Ils rirent.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle sur une inspiration soudaine, je crois que c'est mon tour de te faire part d'une information compromettante...

- Qui est ?

- Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il y eut un silence.

- Drago ?

- Zen, Miss-je-sais-tout, j'étais au courant...

Elle soupira, exaspérée et retrouva sa place sur son épaule.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard dans la nuit, deux filles de Poufsouffle se précipitèrent vers Hermione, qui dansait encore. Inquiet, Drago s'approcha.

- Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte !

- Quoi ?

Ils étaient soufflés.

Hermione tira sa baguette de son décolleté, s'attirant un regard railleur de son petit ami.

- Je suis prévoyante, c'est tout, marmonna-t-elle, vexée.

Drago roula des yeux, ricanant.

- Silencio !

La brusque extinction de musique jeta un blanc dans la salle. Tout le monde alors pû distinguer les deux voix emportées derrière la porte :

- Mais enfin, Albus ! Vous savez bien que les toilettes ne sont pas de ce côté !

- Ma chère Minerva, je suis pourtant persuadé que c'était par ici !

- Mais vous avez sans doute rêvé cette pièce à bidets !

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il observa la foule, rêveur. Derrière lui, une Macgonagall, choquée. Les Poudlariens s'était figés de surprise et il demanda d'une voix courtoise et décalée :

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'indiquer les toilettes s'il-vous-plaît ?

Un ange passa... Puis, Ginny la première réagit :

- Euh... Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Professeur, je vais vous montrer...

- Ah, vous voyez Minerva, je vous l'avais bien dit ! Fit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

La Minerva en question prenait une teinte écarlate de plus en plus inquiétante. Elle aperçut enfin Hermione, crispée sur la piste.

- Miss Granger, peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Dumbledore revint alors vers sa collègue en sautillant :

- Voyons, Minerva, ne soyez pas vexée ! Miss Granger n'a rien contre nous... C'est juste que ce n'est plus de notre âge !

- Mais... Tenta Macgonagall.

- Enfin, magré tout Miss Granger, je suis moi même un peu chagriné. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire inviter, mais... L'animation a l'air très sympathique par ici !

Dumbledore jeta un clin d'oeil à Blaise. Hermione, ahurie, sembla avoir perdu ses mots.

- Je vous en pries, Miss Granger ! S'impatienta Dumbledore. Enfin, dites-nous sincèrement si cela vous gènes que nous nous joignions à vous ? C'est que, vous semblez en très bonne compagnie...

Drago lui donna un coup de coude qui la fit un peu réagir :

- Non... Pas le moins du monde... Professeur... Balbutia Hermione, les yeux ronds.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! S'anima Dumbledore. Minerva, mettez-vous donc à l'aise, si vous pouviez me dénicher quelques-uns de ces rafraichissements... Je reviens tout de suite ! Comprenez, enfin... j'ai à faire !

Le professeur Dumbledore s'éloigna alors à la suite de Ginny.

- Granger ?

- Quoi, Malefoy ?

- Oh non rien, c'est juste... Le son, s'il-te-plaît...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La soirée repris. Le professeur Dumbledore, sous les encouragements des élèves ahuris et morts de rire, vint faire concurrence à Neville. Il se trémoussait sur la plate-forme en robe de nuit blanche. Et, pour la première fois, en ce soir de Toussaint, au beau milieu de la foule bicolore, le professeur Macgonagall regretta d'aimer tant l'écossais...

**Bon, j'avoues que sur des pistes, j'ai mon idée sur les évènements. Devrais-je développer ? **

**Bubamara**


End file.
